1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding band for binding together a plurality of elongated members such as electric cords.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a surface fastener has been used as means for holding a binding band for use for binding plural electric cords in an annular shape. For example, a binding band disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 63-177268 is composed by making rear faces of a male fastener piece having male engaging elements and a female fastener piece having female engaging elements face each other and attaching them together via a pair of attaching portions. Then, a holding hole is formed between the pair of the attaching portions. As for using this binding band, part of the electric cord is inserted into the holding hole of the binding band and then the other portion of the electric cord is bent several times and a main body of the binding band is wound around the folded portion of the electric cord, so that its male engaging elements and female engaging elements are engaged with each other.
A belt disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 5-84658 has a tape-like base body, a mixture of multiplicities of male engaging elements and female engaging elements are implanted on the same surface of this base body, and a ring is attached to an end of the base body. As for using this belt, the base body of this belt is wound once around folded electric cords such that engaging faces having the male and female engaging elements face outward. Then, an end of the base body is inserted into the ring of the belt, the base body is folded back and the engaging faces are engaged with each other so as to hold various kinds of members.
The above-mentioned conventional binding band as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 63-177268 has a complicated structure and an attaching method for an electric cord is troublesome because the female surface fastener piece and male surface fastener piece have to be wound at the same time in a direction that they approach each other. In a belt disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 5-84658, a ring of metal or the like needs to be attached to a belt end portion and its manufacturing process is also complicated.